Inside the Mind of the Mockingjay
by BeautyxIsxEverlasting
Summary: A collection of Katniss drabbles.
1. A Capitol Created Monster

Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger Games. All rights go to Suzanne Collins.

This is exactly 100 words.

* * *

><p>His blue eyes pierce me right down to the soul.<p>

Enrage.

_Accusing. _

**Betrayal. **

His fists clench and unclench around the white apron on his waist. Sweat drips slowly from his forehead. White teeth bared at me flash dangerously in the dim light.

"_Get… away,"_ he growls.

I stumble, tripping over my feet as I try to back away.

He growls and snarls as he whips his head around, trying to rid himself of the pictures the Capitol forced into his head.

Tears fall silently down my cheeks, as I look at the monster the damned, cursed Capitol so heedlessly created.


	2. Deep in the Meadow

The italics are taken from Hunger Games novel. Non-italic words are my own. This is a double drabble with exactly 200 words.

* * *

><p><em>Deep in the meadow, under the willow<em>

A tear slips from my eye.

_A bed of grass, a soft green pillow_

Her seconds become fewer.

_Lay down your head, and close your sleepy eyes_

Her eyes flutter shut.

_And when again they open, the sun will rise_

Her grip on my hand loosens.

_Here it's safe, here it's warm_

My voice thickens.

_Here the daisies guard you from every harm_

A tiny sigh escapes her lips.

_Here your dreams are sweet and tomorrow brings them true_

I choke slightly on my words.

_Here is the place where I love you._

My tears fall lightly on her pale face.

_Deep in the meadow, hidden far away_

Her breathing is slowing.

_A cloak of leaves, a moonbeam ray_

She's growing more still.

_Forget your woes and let your troubles lay_

She smiles faintly.

_And when again it's morning, they'll wash away_

I bite back a sob.

_Here it's safe, here it's warm_

Her hand slips away.

_Here the daisies guard you from every harm_

She's leaving me.

_Here your dreams are sweet and tomorrow brings them true_

Her canon fires.

_Here is the place where I love you._

Little Rue is gone.


	3. Peeta & I

100 words.

* * *

><p>A soft kiss here, a brush of the lips there. Sweet caresses to the cheek and sly touches of the hand. The boy with the bread who saved my life, I will always be grateful. He's more than what I could have asked for.<p>

Our kisses are no longer a thing of the Capitol. They are _real_. They are no longer sloppily given and used as a strategy of survival. Our love is _real_. We are no longer "just a piece in the games."

Our days of publicity are over. Now our life together begins. Peeta and I, just us.


	4. Seconds

100 words.

* * *

><p>I look around me. Pine trees. Dirt. Cornucopia.<p>

_Sixty_

Five tributes down away from me there is Peeta. He's staring at me, his face worried.

_Fifty_

I survey the supplies that I have to choose from.

_Forty_

My seconds are ticking down. My body is tense and sweat is starting to bead on my forehead.

_Thirty_

I spot a bow and arrows, knowing they were put there for my use.

_Twenty_

I recall my promise to Prim.

_Ten_

Ten seconds left, ten more significant seconds until the Games begin.

_Five_

_Four_

_Three_

_Two _

_One…_

"_Let the 74__th__ Hunger Games begin!"_


	5. A Lost Cause

I spit on the "divine" grounds of the Capitol. I hate this place. Everyone is so synthetic. Not one person who lives here has a bit of realness to them anymore.

Bright colors of blue and red and orange pass me by in the crowd. I'm disgusted. I can't comprehend what would drive a person to be so… Artificial. So plastic.

I growl in frustration. Do these people not want to be human, because they sure as hell don't look it. Someone's hair should be natural. Canary yellow is not natural!

The people of the Capitol are a lost cause.


	6. Thank You Thresh

Clove tackles me to the ground. We roll around and around, grunting as we fight for dominance. I will not die here, not while Peeta is in that cave, getting worse by the minute. I _will _get that medicine to him.

She rolls us over one more time and clamps me to the ground. Her eyes are crazy and filled with glee. She's caught the Girl on Fire and expects to give the audience a great show.

She pulls out a dainty knife that will be my death.

Pain. She cuts my lip before she's jerked away.

Thank you, Thresh.


	7. The Talented Fingers of the Bread Boy

Sexual content. Read at own risk.

* * *

><p>He leaves a hot trail behind everywhere his tongue touches. My skin is on fire. <em>I'm <em>on fire. Katniss Everdeen, the girl who is really on fire.

His talented fingers kneed softly into my flesh. I arch into him, wanting to feel more.

He kisses me tenderly, so much love in one little kiss. His hands inch lower. I whimper with pleasure. Who would have thought innocent little Peeta could be so talented in the art of pleasuring a lady?

My core is on fire. Pleasure radiates inside me. His fingers move swiftly.

"Peeta," I sigh lovingly.

He completes me.


End file.
